Fingerprint identification apparatuses set in a portable electronic device are used for protecting personal privacy information for improving security function, and include a plurality of sensing units. The sensing unit emits sensing signals and forms a fingerprint based on signals feedback by a finger. The sensing units are separately manufactured.